Yuri! on ice par Yuri Katsuki
by Vikturi21
Summary: Vous trouverez ici l'histoire de Yuri! on ice du point de vue de Yuri Katsuki
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Note de l'auteure : Hello, après avoir lu « Yuri on Ice – Roman » de Myriel DesTorrents, qui relate l'histoire de Yuri ! on Ice du point de vue de Viktor, j'ai recherché une fiction le relatant du point du vue uniquement de Yuri, mais ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai donc décidé de le faire moi-même. D'ailleurs, pour la scène du banquet, je me suis inspirée de celle de Myriel DesTorrents. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les possibles fautes qui se sont glissées le long du texte, mais je n'ai pas de bêta. Les personnages et l'histoire de fond ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, mais à Sayo Yamamoto.

Bonne lecture !

XxxXXXxxx

Je m'appelle Yuri Katsuki. Je suis un patineur de vingt-trois ans comme on en trouve plein au Japon. Mon nom évoque la victoire et la bravoure. J'ai pu réaliser mon rêve, monter sur le podium de la finale du grand Prix avec l'aide de mon coach, Viktor Nikiforov. Je vais à présent vous raconter notre histoire...

Tout a commencé lors de la finale homme du Grand Prix à Sotchi où, pour la cinquième fois, Viktor Nikiforov a remporté la médaille d'or. C'était ma première participation à la finale du Grand Prix. Le stress, la pression et la nouvelle de la mort de mon chien adoré ayant eu raison de moi, j'ai été classé sixième sur six. Lors de la remise des prix, je m'étais installé dans un couloir et regardais les réactions sur les réseaux sociaux quand je tombai sur un gros titre : « Katsuki, arrivé dernier, va-t-il arrêter le patinage ? » Mon coach prit la parole.

-Ne regarde pas les infos Yuri, c'est l'heure de rentrer !

Je décidai de chercher un coin tranquille afin d'appeler mes parents. Tout en marchant, je pensais que malgré le fait que je sois allé jusqu'à Détroit pour m'entraîner, j'avais perdu, pris du poids car trop manger à cause du stress, Une vrai descente aux enfers quoi... Bah, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même... Je finis par rentrer dans les toilettes pour hommes, entendant déjà mon téléphone sonner. Je refermais la porte d'un des box de toilettes, puis décrochai :

-Oui, allô ?

-Yuri ! C'est maman !

-Maman, tu dormais ? Désolé.

-Non, je t'ai regardé.

-Ah, tu regardais la télé ?

-Oui ! Nous ne voulions pas te rater !

-Quoi ? Avec plein de gens ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous t'avons tous soutenu !

-Arrête, j'ai honte ! M'exclamais-je, le rouge aux joues, riant nerveusement. Puis je rajoutais, soupirant : Désolé, je me suis planté...

Puis je raccrochais sans attendre de réponse. Pensant être seul, j'en profitais pour relâcher la pression et verser quelques larmes. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de me reprendre qu'un grand coup fut frappé à la porte de la cabine où je m'étais réfugié. M'essuyant les yeux, j'ouvris la porte en m'excusant, pensant qu'une personne voulait utiliser les toilettes. Il n'en était rien. Je pus voir qu'il s'agissait du médaillé d'or du Grand Prix junior, Yuri Plisetsky... Ce bad boy russe me regarda de travers... Je me demandais pourquoi. Un poil intimidé, je me redressai lorsqu'il me pointa du doit, essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble. Il prit la parole d'une voix calme.

-Mec, je passe chez les seniors dès l'an prochain. Y'aura un Yuri en trop. T'as aucun talent, autant jeter l'éponge. Pauvre tâche ! Finit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien et en haussant le ton.

Interloqué par ses paroles, je ne fis que le suivre des yeux alors qu'il quittait les lieux. Son discours me fit prendre conscience d'une chose : le monde du patinage n'a pas besoin de moi. Plein de patineurs talentueux arriverons sur la glace.

XxxXXXxxx

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du complexe avec Celestino, j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler derrière nous.

-Katsuki !

Je me retournai et reconnut la personne se trouvant là.  
-M. Morooka ?

Celui-ci le dit avec conviction :

-Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin !

-Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

-Tu vas faire quoi après la fac ? Tu reviendras à Détroit ?

Je laissais mon regard dériver le long des baies vitrées, cherchant quoi répondre.

-Il faut que j'en discute avec M. Celestino.  
-Katsuki ! Je me demande...

Je n'écoutai pas la suite, ne voulant pas y penser. Mon regard s'arrêta sur un caniche se trouvant dans les bras de sa maîtresse. _«_ _ _Désolé Vic-chan »__ _,_ pensais-je, les larmes aux yeux, _ _« j'aurais dû rentrer... »__ Entendant mon prénom, je sortis de mes pensées et me retournais. Je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de Viktor Nikiforov, le médaillé d'or, qui discutait avec Yuri Plisetsky. Je les suivis du regard.

-Yuri... Revois ta suite de pas dans ton programme libre.

-C'est bon, j'ai gagné. Tu me fatigues.

-Hé Yuri ! L'alpaga son coach, Yakov. La politesse, tu connais ?

Je décrochais de l'écoute de la conversation lorsque Viktor se tourna vers moi, ayant senti mon regard.

-Tu veux une photo ? C'est d'accord.

Fortement intimidé, je me détournais et commença à partir. Visiblement, M. Morooka n'en avait pas fini avec moi puisqu'il me reprit sur mon comportement.

-Katsuki ! Viktor te propose une photo !

Je décidai de les ignorer, lui et Celestino, et continuai ma route. J'avais honte. Comment avais-je pu penser l'affronter d'égal à égal ? C'était stupide de ma part.

XxxXXXxxx

Le soir même, il y eut le banquet de clôture. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller, mais Celestino insista. Voilà pourquoi, engoncé dans mon costume, je me trouvais au milieu de gens totalement inconnus pour moi. M'ennuyant et étant trop timide pour engager une conversation avec des personnes que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, je me retrouvais échoué au bar, avec pour seule compagnie du champagne, m'enivrant lentement mais sûrement...

M'ennuyant, je décidai de mettre un peu d'ambiance. Je me dirigeai vers la console de son afin d'en augmenter le volume pour ensuite prendre place au centre de la salle. Je desserrai ma cravate et enlevai ma chemise de mon pantalon pour être plus à l'aise, puis levai les bras pour hurler :

-Dance-battle !

Je me mis à danser sans attendre. Christophe Giacometti n'hésita apparemment pas à me rejoindre. Encouragé par la foule se trouvant autour de nous, nous dansâmes comme si notre vie en dépendait. Le morceau fini, un rock commença. Je délaissais Chris pour entraîner Viktor dans un rock endiablé. Les acrobaties s'enchaînaient. Apparemment fortement inspiré, il retira sa veste et, souriants, nous nous miment à enchaîner, improvisant portés et pas de danse, étrangement synchronisés. La musique terminée, je décidai de profiter de mon courage alcoolisé afin de défier Yuri Plisetsky, espérant lui faire ravaler ses paroles de ce début de soirée, dans les toilettes. Il parût d'abord indigné, puis déterminé. Il me suivit tant bien que mal. Voyant une barre chromée, je décidai de m'essayer au pôle-dance, vite rejoint par Chris, avec qui je fis quelques figures. Nous finîmes à moitié dénudés, mais hilares.

Quelqu'un finit par baisser le son et Viktor s'approcha de moi afin de me remettre ma chemise. J'en profitai pour me jeter à son cou, laissant les mots déborder de ma bouche sans pouvoir les retenir.

-Viktor, si je gagne cette dance-battle, deviens mon coach ! Sois mon coach Viktor !

XxxXXXxxx

Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré à mon hôtel hier soir, mais j'ai une gueule de bois monumentale. Assortie à un énorme trou de mémoire concernant la soirée. Nous avons fini par rentrer à Detroit. J'ai fini la fac en faisant tout pour éviter Celestino. J'ai pris un vol pour le japon, puis le train pour rentrer chez moi, à Hasetsu. Enfin, après cinq ans, je rentre chez moi.

XxxXXXxxx

Note de l'auteur : En espérant que cela vous ait plu. Je recherche une Bêta, alors si ça intéresse quelqu'un, faites-moi signe ;)

Édit : Bêta trouvée, du coup, voilà le prologue corrigé. Remerciez **K** **ama-chan59** pour son super boulot. J'avance lentement mais sûrement sur le premier chapitre, il va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas.


	2. Chapter 1

****Tout ça pour un Pirojki !****

 ** **Le grand prix des larmes**** **.**

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Désolée pour cette looongue attente, mais j'ai été overbookée ses dernières semaines. Mais je ne ous ai pas oublier : Voilà enfin le premier chapitre ! Merci à** ** **Kama-chan59**** **, une bêta super gentille qui à bien voulu traquer mes fautes. *Les textes en italique sont les pensées de Yuri.**

 ***Les paroles en italique sont celles entendues au travers d'appareil éléctroniques (TV, téléphone ect...)**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

 **XxxXXXxxx**

Mars venait de débuter, et je descendais enfin du train me reconduisant à Hasetsu, sur l'île de Kyushu, mon village natal. Je n'étais pas revenu à Hasetsu depuis cinq ans... en utilisant l'escalator, je me fis la réflexion que la vieille gare avait été rénovée. Puis, embarrassé, je m'aperçus que des affiches me représentant, avec le château de Hasetsu et ses cerisiers en fleurs en fond, se trouvaient placardées sur les murs en plusieurs dizaines d'exemplaires, sous plusieurs formes. Affiches, guirlandes et autres se côtoyaient sur les murs et les colonnes. Je n'eus le temps que de me demander si je rêvais avant d'entendre une femme m'appeler derrière moi. Perdu dans mes pensées, elle me fit sursauter.

-Yuri ! Tu te caches ?

-Minako Senseï ? Demandais-je après m'être retourné.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, dévoilant une banderole avec mon nom, et s'écria :

-Bon retour parmi nous !

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Sois plus fier de toi !

Me sentant bête, je me dis que, bien évidemment, elle était au courant de mon retour... Étonné, je me rendis compte également que des gens me reconnaissaient. Je les entendais parler de moi tout autour.

-Tiens ? Mais c'est Yuri ?

-C'est ce pignouf, Yuri ?

-Ce nom me parle, il a fait quoi ?

-Il a échoué à un gros concours l'an dernier...

-Aux championnats du japon ?

Petite explication, afin que vous compreniez de quoi ils parlent. Je vais vous résumer en gros ce dont je me souviens : La saison de patinage artistique commence à l'automne, mais je me suis ramassé au grand prix de mi- saison. J'ai été encore bien naze aux championnats du Japon ! Pas de Quatre Continents ou de Mondiaux, fin de la saison ! J'ai donc pris la décision de rentrer chez moi, disant adieu à mon coach et à mes projets. Me revoilà au pays, fin de l'histoire.

Je finis par me reprendre et passai mon ticket afin de rejoindre Minako Senseï de l'autre côté des portiques. Alors que je m'arrêtai face à elle, un homme m'interpella :

-On se serre la main ?

-Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps... Répondis-je, mal à l'aise.

-Serre lui la main, me réprimanda Minako Senseï. Ça va pas te tuer ! Tu crois que Viktor Nikiforov négligerait ses fans ?

Poussé par cette diabolique femme, je finis par serrer quelques mains, dont celles de personnes qui ne se souvenaient même pas de qui j'étais . Nous finîmes par sortir de la gare, Minako Senseï me tirant par le bras.

-Bon, il faut aller saluer les gens en ville.

-Et vos cours de ballet, Minako Senseï ? Demandais-je, inquiet qu'elle puisse se mettre en retard pour moi.

-J'en donne pas, aujourd'hui. J'ai de moins en moins d'élèves. Tout le monde quitte Hasetsu. Moins d'enfants veulent patiner. Fais de ton mieux pour que ça change !

Je tirais d'un coup sec sur mon bras afin qu'elle arrête de me tirer et que l'on s'arrête de marcher. Honteux du fait que ma décision d'arrêter le patinage professionnel puisse l'empêcher de faire remonter la pente à son école, je voulais rentrer chez moi et m'enterrer sous une montagne de couvertures.

-Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué.

-C'est vrai ? Tout le monde veux te voir !

Minako Senseï finit par rendre les armes et me ramena à la maison. Je ne dis pas un mot du trajet, préférant regarder le paysage que d'avouer mes faiblesses. De plus, le babillage de Minako Senseï suffisait pour faire la conversation pour deux et m'épuisait... Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison. Je déposais ma valise dans le coin à côté de la porte.

-Je suis rentré ! Dis-je, d'une voix lasse.

-Hiroko ? Appela Minako Senseï. Yuri est là !

 _Pourquoi m'a-t-elle suivi ?_ Me demandais-je alors que ma mère arrivait en courant.

-Merci d'être allée le chercher Mlle Minako ! Lui dit-elle, toute excitée, en s'arrêtant devant nous. Yuri ! Contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi. Je baissais les yeux vers le sol, regardant mes pieds. Désolé, je ne suis pas revenu depuis cinq ans...

-Ne t'en fais pas ! On était bien absents à ta remise des diplômes... Tu veux du porc pané ?

Comme d'habitude, ma mère sautait du coq à l'âne sans se soucier d'avoir notre avis, dans l'attitude insouciante qui était la sienne. Minako Senseï fixa d'un coup son regard sur ma mère, et prit une mine inquiète.

-Tu n'aurais pas maigri, Hiroko ?

-Pas du tout ! Lui répondit ma mère en se dandinant, candide. Et vous, vous restez fine malgré tout ce que vous buvez...

Minako Senseï fit la moue, puis se tourna vers moi, se renfrognant à vue d'œil. Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, elle grogna.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si gros ?

Je me détournais et essayais de me dérober à sa vue. Peine perdue, elle m'agrippa le bras et se mit à me dépouiller des couches de vêtements qui me permettaient de rester au chaud lorsque j'étais à l'extérieur.

-Enlève tes vêtements !

-Non ! Minako Senseï !

Cela ne l'arrêta pas. Elle fit voler mon écharpe, mon masque et mon bonnet, puis m'enleva mon manteau et mon pull épais. Bientôt il ne me restait plus que mon jogging... Elle se figea, les mains sur les joues, la bouche ouverte dans un grand cri. Mon père vint dans l'ouverture se trouvant entre la salle et l'entrée. Me pointant du doigt, il se moqua ouvertement.  
-Bah ça alors, tu ressembles à ta mère !

-Papa... Le rabrouais-je, sans y mettre beaucoup de motivation... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à glousser... Minako Senseï se hérissa.

-Ce n'est pas marrant, Toshio ! Ce bide est indigne d'un patineur artistique !

Je finis par ne plus savoir où me mettre, et tirai sur mon pull afin d'essayer de cacher mon embonpoint. Mon père nous fit un sourire gêné.

-Il prend du poids facilement. Essaya-t-il de me défendre, pas que ça change grand chose dans l'esprit de Minako Senseï... On n'y peut rien. Puis il essaya de me remonter le moral : Viens manger un bon porc pané !

Je me tournais, dos à eux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Avant ça...

Ma mère releva la tête et sourit tendrement.

-C'est dire bonjour à Vic-chan.

Je lui souris tristement et me dirigeai vers la pièce du fond. Je fis coulisser la porte et vis l'hôtel consacré à mon regretté chien. Mes parents y avaient posé une photo de nous deux lorsque j'étais enfant ainsi que les médailles qui ornaient son collier. Un bâton d'encens brûlait sur le bord du meuble. Je m'agenouillai devant et laissai les larmes couler.

-Désolé Vic-chan. Je n'ai pas pu revenir te voir...

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, entendant la porte coulisser, m'annonçant l'arrivée de Marie, ma sœur, quelques secondes avant d'entendre sa voix. Je me retournais pour la regarder.

-Salut Yuri.

-Mari nee-chan ! Cela faisait longtemps. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Alors, combien de temps comptes-tu rester ? Me demanda-t-elle sans répondre à ma question et allumant une cigarette. Tu vas bosser avec nous ?

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es allé à la fac et à l'étranger. Et maintenant ? Elle recracha une bouffée. Enfin, je te soutiendrais si tu choisis le patinage.

-Pour tout te dire, je dois y réfléchir, lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Hum... Elle parut réfléchir un peu, puis se retournant pour partir : Va prendre un bain et détends-toi.

Décidant de suivre son conseil, je finis dans le Onsen qui se trouvait dehors et me perdis dans mes pensées. __Voici la ville où j'ai grandi : Hasetsu, à Kyushu. Une ville médiévale sur le littoral. Son château n'est qu'une réplique qui abrite un musée sur les ninjas. Ses fameuses sources thermales n'attirent plus grand monde, et seul notre Yutopia Katsuki arrive à survivre. Nos bains font un bien fou...__

Alors que je m'habillais dans les vestiaires, je pus entendre le présentateur TV. Il y passait une retransmission de patinage :

- _ _Le deuxième groupe vient de terminer...__

La voix du présentateur fut coupée par une réflexion de Minako Senseï, qui, par ailleurs, me fit hérisser le poil...

-Ah... J'aurais aimé y aller... Si seulement Yuri avait participé... Il m'aurait montré les chambres des patineurs.

-Je ne crois pas, non. Vous me prenez pour un guide touristique ?

-Pas du tout, je te soutiens à fond !

- _ _Il s'élance pour la dernière fois. Il domine encore les autres ! Je me demande jusqu'où...__

Une phrase de la télévision attira mon attention et je vis des images de Viktor Nikiforov répétant en attendant son passage. Cela me donna envie de patiner un peu, et je pris la décision d'aller à la patinoire, malgré l'heure, espérant qu'on me laisserait m'entraîner un peu. Je sortis, fuyant la maison devenue un peu trop bruyante, et passai en courant devant ma mère sans la voir quand elle m'interpella.

-Désolé, je vais m'entraîner un peu.

-A tout à l'heure !

 _Je parcourus la distance entre la maison et la patinoire en courant, comme autrefois. Je me rappelai encore du chemin, comme si c'était hier que je l'avais parcouru la dernière fois._ _ _Le konbini, le parc, le pont, le quartier résidentiel et enfin, la patinoire...__ _Je repris mon souffle devant les portes, en profitant pour observer Yûko-San._ _ _Toujours aussi jolie...__ Une fois ma respiration revenue à la normale, je franchis les portes.

-Excusez-moi, il y a quelqu'un ?

Yûko-San continua à ranger les patins, ne me regardant pas.

-On est fermé, Monsieur...

Lorsqu'elle eu rangé la paire qu'elle avait en main, elle se tourna vers moi. Mal à l'aise, je me dandinai, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas déçue de me revoir.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Yûko-San.

-Yuri-Kun! Appelle-moi Yû-chan, comme avant ! S'exclama-t-elle, se précipitant sur le comptoir.

-Désolé...

-Tu es venu patiner ? OK.

-Vraiment ? Demandais-je, étonné.

-Tu veux patiner seul, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te surveiller, finit-elle, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je la remerciais. Soulagé qu'elle me comprenne si bien, je lui souris. _ _Yû-chan avait deux ans de plus et patinait avec moi. Elle était forte en patinage. Je l'admirais beaucoup. La madone de l'Ice Castel. Enfants, elle m'encourageait et me défendait face à ce nigaud de Nishigori Takeshi. Bien qu'elle eu fini par l'épouser. On regardait les prestations de Viktor Nikiforov ensemble, puis on essayait de reproduire ses chorégraphies. Elle fut celle qui me prévint que celui-ci avait un caniche, et le fan que j'étais déjà en a adopté un, que j'ai nommé Viktor en son honneur... Ce fut elle également qui me mit en tête de devenir patineur professionnel, le jour où elle a rencontré Vic-chan, me disant qu'elle avait hâte de me voir l'affronter sur la glace.__

Sortant de mes pensées, je montai sur la glace et lui confiai mes lunettes. Je voulais lui montrer quelque chose.

-J'aimerais te montrer ça, Yû-chan. Je me suis entraîné après chaque compétition. Regarde s'il te plait.

Je me mis en place au milieu de la patinoire, et pris la pose. Je connaissais la musique par cœur, pas besoin de l'entendre réellement. L'accro dans sa respiration me fit comprendre qu'elle avait deviné ce que j'allais entreprendre. N'ayant aucune pression, j'étais détendu. Dans ma tête, je commençais à me jouer la musique Stay Close To Me et commençais la chorégraphie, égrainant les mouvements dans mes pensées _._ _ _Tout d'abord, lever la tête puis gestes des mains en tournant sur soi-même. Petite suite de pas, et poser un genoux à terre. Se redresser de suite et continuer sur en virevoltant. Premier saut, quadruple lutz. Je remarquais au passage que c'était bien plus facile lorsqu'il n'y avait que Yû-chan comme spectatrice, moins de pression... Quelques pas de danse puis Quadruple flip que je simplifiais en triple, ne le réussissant pas. Ça passait encore ! Suite de pas puis pirouette allongée, suivie d'une séquence chorée. Butterflye Jump, pirouette Cannonball suivie d'une pirouette assise. Suite de pas. Quadruple salchow. De nouveau suite de pas puis séquence de sauts avec un double puis un triple. Séquence chorée encore. Triple lutz. Quelques ronds larges. Triple flip. Suite de pas puis quadruple boucle piqué que je simplifiais également en triple. Je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir passé tous les sauts sans aucune chute ! Revenons à nos moutons... Pirouettes combinées suivies d'une Scratch et position finale !__

J'étais tellement concentré par ma prestation que je ne me souvenais même plus d'où j'étais. Je me reconnectais avec la réalité quand Yû-chan laissa sortir un sanglot. Je baissais la tête à temps pour la voir s'essuyer les yeux. Excitée, elle se mit à frapper plusieurs fois sur le rebord de la patinoire.

-C'était trop génial ! Une copie conforme de Viktor ! J'avais peur que tu sois déprimé.

D'abord interdit par sa réaction, je me contentais de la fixer, la bouche entrouverte. Puis je lui souris en entendant ses dernières paroles.

-Hum... Mais j'en avais marre de me lamenter sur mon sort. _Merci, Yuri Plisetsky._ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à un moyen de reprendre goût au patinage... J'ai essayé de me rappeler quand on imitait Viktor ensemble. Tu sais Yû-chan...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase avant d'être coupé par trois petites piles électriques (NdA : Petit clin d'œil à Mistycal). Yû-chan me fit un grand sourire, et me dit avec une candeur propre aux mères fières de leurs enfants :

-Axel, Lutz et Loop ! Regarde comme elles ont grandi !

-Hum... Acquiesçais-je, ne sachant que dire. Je n'eus pas à développer, les filles me coupant la parole.

-T'as grossi, Yuri !

-T'arrêtes le patin ?

-T'as jamais eu de copine! _Comment peut-elle savoir ça !_

-Hé ! Les coupa Yû-chan. Désolée, on dirait des groupies …

-Oui, elles sont fans de toi.

Je me retournais en entendant Nishigori. Il me serra d'un bras autour des épaules.

-Bienvenue !

-Nishigori ?

-T'es plus gros que moi ! S'exclama-t-il en soulevant mon haut !

-Arrête ça !

Les filles en profitèrent pour me prendre en photo sous tous les angles. Nous sortîmes de la glace. Alors que j'enlevais mes patins, Nishigori engagea la conversation.

-Viens t'entraîner quand tu veux. La famille Nishigori te soutiendra toujours.

Et les filles d'ajouter :

-Allez, Yuri !

-Vas-y !

Je souris, attendri. Puis, reprenant le chemin de chez moi, je me mis à réfléchir. _ _Je suis parti il y a cinq ans, en ne pensant qu'au patinage. J'ai fermé les yeux sur plein de trucs... Je vais continuer à patiner seul. De quoi ais-je besoin pour ça ? Pas de pression... Un jour, je retrouverais Viktor sur la glace.__

 _XxxXXXxxx_

J'étais assis dans ma chambre, regardant mes posters, lorsque je reçus un message de Nishigori. Je fronçais les sourcils, il m'envoyait un lien ? Je cliquais dessus et me retrouvais devant une vidéo : _ _Yuri Katsuki danse le programme de Viktor sur Stay close to me.__ Affolé, j'appelais de suite Nishigori. Il s'excusa. Je pouvais entendre Yûko et les filles derrière.

-Désolé Yuri, les petites ont filmé. La vidéo marche du tonnerre...

 _-_ _ _Qui vous a permis d'utiliser mon compte ?__

 _ _-Les fans de patinage sont trop contents.__

 _ _-Effacez-moi ça tout de suite !__

Adieu... Je vais m'enterrer sous mes couvertures et me cacher jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... Je ne pus pousser mes réflexions plus loin, Minako Senseï s'invitant dans ma chambre sans frapper.

-T'as vu cette vidéo ? Elle est retweetée de partout !

Je ne la laissais pas continuer plus longtemps, je la poussais dehors et fermais ma porte. J'éteignis mon téléphone afin de ne plus être dérangé et, épuisé, me couchai.

XxxXXXxxx

Le surlendemain matin, ma mère vint frapper à ma porte.

-Ne reste pas dans ta chambre, Yuri ! Viens m'aider à déneiger !

 _De la neige ?_ J'ouvris mes rideaux et restai estomaqué par la couche de neige recouvrant la cours. _Y en a une de ces tonnes, pour un mois d'Avril... Vite, les infos!_ J'attrapai mon téléphone et le rallumai. En effet, une vague de froid s'était abattue sur Kyushu, provoquant une forte chute de neige... Je m'habillai chaudement, descendis et pris la pelle afin de déblayer l'allée. A peine ais-je ouvert la porte qu'un énorme caniche me sauta dessus. Ma première pensée fut que c'était Vic-chan. Puis, remis de ma surprise je vis que celui-ci était bien plus gros, et qu'il me semblait le reconnaître mais ne voulus pas y croire. Mon père prit alors la parole, me faisant tourner la tête vers lui, alors que le chien était toujours vautré sur moi.

-Ah, Yuri ! T'as vu comme il ressemble à Vic-chan ! Un client étranger un peu chic est arrivé avec lui. Il se baigne, là !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer et courus en direction des bains. Ne faisant pas attention au fait d'avoir renversé une table sur mon passage. Arrivé dans les bains intérieurs, je pris le temps d'essuyer la buée de mes lunettes et jetai un rapide coup d'œil. Ne trouvant pas la personne espérée, je continuai dehors, ne voulant toujours pas y croire. Mais si, il était bien là. Viktor Nikiforov dans toute sa splendeur !

-Vi... Viktor ? Que faites-vous là ?

Il se leva, ne semblant pas du tout gêné par sa nudité, et tendit une main vers moi.

-Yuri ! Je vais devenir ton entraîneur. Ensemble, on gagnera le Grand Prix.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. La seule réaction que j'eus fut de crier :

-Hein ?

XxxXXXxxx

Note de l'auteur : En espérant que se premier chapitre vous ai plu. Je ne sais pas quand sortira le deuxième, mais j'essaierais de faire en sorte qu'il sorte plus rapidement.


	3. Chapter 2

****Deux Yuri ?****

 ** **Panique au Yutopia.****

Note de l'auteur : Désolée, avec les vacances et du coup leretour des loulousà la maison la journée, impossible de trouver le temps d'écrire, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, je vous livre le chapitre deux. Merci à Kama-chan59, une bêta super gentille qui à traqué mes fautes et attendu avec patience que j'ai fini.

*Les textes en italique sont les pensées de Yuri.

Bonne lecture à vous

xxxXXXxxx

Bonjour ! Je suis Yuri Katsuki ! Je n'ai pas l'air très extraverti, mais je suis un patineur pro ! Je suis revenu chez moi motivé, cinq ans après mon départ, et là, je tombe sur Viktor ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Viktor Nikiforov, c'est une légende du patinage. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'intéresserait à moi... « Je vais devenir ton coach. Ensemble nous gagnerons le Grand Prix. » Voilà ce qu'il m'a sorti dès que je l'ai vu. __Pourquoi il m'a sorti ça à poil, d'ailleurs ?__ Après que je me sois remis de ma surprise, je hochai la tête, incapable de parler, ayant peur que ma voix tremble. Viktor me fit un grand sourire puis reprit énergiquement.

-J'ai faim ! Allons manger le repas que m'a promis ta mère !

J'acquiesçai de nouveau, en dodelinant de la tête, et détournai le regard, gêné, lorsqu'il sorti de l'eau sans s'inquiéter de sa nudité. Cela lui tira un petit rire.

Une fois installés dans la salle dédiée aux repas, je le regardai se restaurer, ayant le ventre trop noué pour manger. Il ne me parla pas, trop concentré sur son repas qu'il dévora comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il s'allongea contre Makka-chin et me regarda, l'air songeur avant de s'endormir petit à petit.

Je le regardais dormir depuis environ une demi-heure quand une furie ouvrit la porte d'entrée. La douce voix de Minako Senseï -Notez l'ironie- se fit entendre avec puissance, me faisant jeter un œil inquiet sur Viktor, qui ne se réveilla heureusement pas.

-Réponds à ton fichu téléphone, Yuri !

-Vous avez un souci ? Demanda gentiment ma mère.

-Et pas qu'un ! Viktor va devenir le coach de Yuri ?

-Vic-chan est ici, oui.

Je sentis ma mère et Minako Senseï s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Ma mère lui dit, amusée,

-Regarde, il dort comme un bébé !

Minako Senseï finit par se reprendre et entra dans la salle. Elle pointa Viktor du doigt et paniqua.

-Yuri ! Pourquoi est-ce que Viktor dort par terre ?

-Il s'est endormi après un bain et un repas.

-Ça a fait la Une en Russie, reprit-elle plus calmement et en s'asseyant. Il voulait raccrocher les patins, mais il a regardé une vidéo où tu reprenais son programme et a décidé de t'entraîner sur un coup de tête ! _ _J'avoue qu'elle m'a choqué... La vidéo que les trois chipies ont postées ?__ Viktor est venu ici parce qu'il t'a choisi. C'est toi qui l'as amené ici. Incroyable, non ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre si vite, sous le coup de l'émotion, que je posai automatiquement ma main sur ma poitrine, dans un effort vain de le ralentir. __Alors Victor a vu quelque chose en moi ?__ _Mais quoi ?_ Nous sommes restés silencieux, à regarder Viktor dormir, pendant bien une demi-heure, perdus dans nos pensées. Nous sursautâmes lorsque Viktor se redressa d'un coup en éternuant. D'une voix encore rauque de sommeil, il dit :

-J'ai faim... Hungry ! _(Faim!)_

-Encore ? Demanda Minako Senseï, surprise.

-Tu veux quoi, Viktor ? Demandais-je, voulant lui faire plaisir.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il me regarda et me dit, très sérieux.

-J'ai besoin de connaître ton plat préféré pour t'entraîner.

Ma mère nous ayant entendu, apporta le plateau qu'elle avait préparé pour moi, me faisant un clin d'œil. Viktor parut emballé par ce qu'il voyait :

-Wow, amazing ! _(Wow, incroyable)_

-Une double portion de notre fameux porc pané ! Lui dit ma mère, tout autant enthousiaste.

Viktor se saisit des baguettes afin de prendre un morceau de viande. La première bouchée lui fit écarquiller les yeux et s'exclamer :

-Vkusno ! _(Délicieux!)_ Puis, mangeant à une vitesse incroyable, Ça tue grave ! C'est la nourriture des dieux ?

Cela me fit sourire, heureux et attendri de sa réaction.

-Je suis content...

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Minako Senseï prenne la parole, me faisant plutôt faire la grimace une fois l'indignation passée...

-Yuri grossit vite, donc il n'en mangeait que s'il gagnait une rencontre.

Cela attira l'attention de Viktor sur moi.

-Tu en as mangé, récemment ?

-Yes, yes, très souvent. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire que je perdis rapidement en entendant sa réflexion.

-Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, par contre. Je n'aurais rien à t'enseigner si tu restes gros comme un cochon. Retrouve ta ligne du Grand Prix de l'an dernier. Sinon, pas d'entraînement. D'ici là, pas de katsudon... Petit porcelet !

 _Ça alors, j'en ai la tête qui tourne !_ Je n'eus pas le temps de penser plus que ça que Marie nee-chan débarqua.

-Dites, vos affaires prennent de la place...

Viktor se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de la main, alors que Makka-chin mettait ses pattes avant sur ses épaules.

-Vous pouvez les mettre dans ma chambre ?

-Sa chambre ? Nous exclamâmes ensemble Minako Senseï et moi.

xxxXXXxxx

Alors que je montais le dernier carton, __ma parole, il a emmené tout son appart ou quoi ?__ Viktor entra dans la chambre et fit un tour sur lui même, prenant connaissance de son environnement, Makka-chin s'ébrouant joyeusement à ses pieds.

-Wouah ! C'est plutôt coquet et classique à la fois! Vous auriez un canapé ?

-Non... Désolé, cette petite pièce était la seule de libre.

-Tu as l'air inquiet. Tu me paieras quand tu auras gagné ! Je te filerais la note.

-Thank you... (Merci...)

Viktor posa un genou à terre, afin d'être à ma hauteur , ne m'étant pas relevé après avoir posé le dernier carton.

-Yuri... Je veux tout savoir de toi.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts, approchant, au fur et à mesure de son discours, son visage du mien, me faisant rougir.

-Tu vas patiner où ? Tu aimes ta ville ? Une fille te plaît ?

Il laissa sa main gauche glisser le long de mon bras, finissant par attraper ma main, encore posée au sol.

-Avant de s'entraîner, il faut qu'on instaure une relation de confiance.

Ayant peur qu'il ne s'approche encore plus près, je rougis encore plus et m'enfuis dans le couloir, sans même prendre la peine de me relever. Je m'arrêtai une fois dos au mur, le regardant avec les yeux ronds. Il parut étonné de ma réaction.

-Bah alors, pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?

Ne voulant pas avouer ma faiblesse, je préférai partir avant qu'il ne pose d'autres questions embarrassantes. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre jusqu'au soir. Je finis par aller manger en rasant les murs, me cachant de lui, afin de ne pas avoir à répondre à une avalanche de questions. Le soir même, il vint frapper à ma porte.

-On dort ensemble, Yuri ? Apprends moi tous tes secrets !

-No ! (non)

-Yuri ! Yuri ? Yuri !

Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que, s'il rentrait dans ma chambre, il se rendrait compte d'à quel point il était mon idole. Mourant de honte, je me dépêchai de décrocher la vingtaine de posters à son effigie qui ornaient mes murs, les cachant sous mon lit. Il finit par repartir dans sa chambre, me laissant seul. __Je l'admirais trop pour lui adresser la parole. Et là, il dort à côté. Mais oui... Je tremble comme une feuille parce-que je suis trop content !__

Il semblerait que cela ne l'ait pas découragé. Pendant la semaine qui suivit, dès lors que j'étais à la maison, après mon entraînement solitaire où je faisais tout pour perdre du poids rapidement, Viktor revenait à l'attaque, me demandant de faire toutes sortes d'activités avec lui, afin de resserrer les liens et instaurer une confiance, selon ses propres mots.

Tous les matins, nous allions à la patinoire. Lui à vélo, moi en courant. Tous les matins, il saluait joyeusement l'homme installé sur le pont pour pêcher. Le premier matin, lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'Ice Castel, la famille Nishigori n'en crut pas ses yeux.

-Hi ! Je suis Viktor Nikiforov. Je vais entraîner Yuri.

-He... Hei... Hein ? Viktor devient ton coach pour de vrai ? S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à la piste. Viktor mit ses patins et s'échauffa pendant que Takeshi et moi restions sur le bord. Nous fument coupés par les triplées.

-Je filme !

-Je peux le mettre en ligne ?

-C'est privé, les groupies !

Takeshi s'adressa enfin à moi, ayant apparemment rassemblé ses idées.

-Incroyable.

-Huum... acquiesçais-je. C'est jouable de s'entraîner ici pendant un moment ?

Nishigori me tapa dans le dos et répondit.

-OK, OK, j'en toucherai deux mots au patron ! Il me prit par les épaules. C'est un rêve de gosse qui se réalise, non ?

 _ _Viktor était déjà numéro un mondial quand j'avais douze ans. J'ai copié ses chorégraphies pour égaler son niveau un jour. Qu'est ce qui a titillé son imagination quand il a vu cette fameuse vidéo ? Qu'as-tu vu en moi, Viktor ?__

Viktor me coupa une fois de plus dans mes pensées. Cela allait finir par être une habitude...

-Tu dois retrouver ta ligne avant de revenir sur la glace ! _Il pense vraiment me faire gagner ?_

xxxXXXxxx

Je retournai chez Minako Senseï pour danser et retrouver ma ligne en plus de mes entraînements quotidiens. Danser me permettait d'oublier un peu mes soucis. Un soir, Minako Senseï me dit :

-Il cherchait une excuse pour partir en vacances.

-Ne m'en parlez pas, j'y ai déjà réfléchi.

-Saisis cette chance ! Tu vas perdre ces kilos en trop !

-Oui...

 _ _Minako Senseï est professeur de ballet. Elle a parcouru le monde quand elle était danseuse. Avant, j'étais plus souvent chez elle que chez moi. J'ai commencé le patin sur son m'a toujours soutenu, mais elle se mêle de tout...__

xxxXXXxxx

Nous étions, Viktor et moi, tous deux en haut des escaliers où je courais tous les jours. Je renforçais mes chevilles en sautant à cloche pied sur un banc quand Viktor brisa le silence.

-Tu es amoureux de Minako ?

-Hein ?! Certainement pas !

-Tu as une copine ?

-No. (Non)

-Et autrefois ?

-No comment... (pas de commentaire)

-Moi, ma première fois... Commença-t-il, s'approchant brusquement de moi alors que je m'étais progressivement assis au fil de la conversation.

-Stop !

Il reprit sa place d'origine en soupirant et en posant son menton sur ses mains. Il semblerait que nous nous soyons tous deux plongés dans nos pensées car nous sursautâmes et nous retournâmes de concert quand Makka-chin aboya derrière nous. Le regard de Viktor s'alluma d'une lueur intéressée en voyant le château nippon derrière la haie.

-Et ce château, Yuri ?

-Ben, c'est celui de Hasetsu. Inside is a « manoir ninja » ! (L'intérieur est un manoir ninja)

Viktor parut d'abord interloqué, puis excité.

-Really ? Ninja ? (Vraiment?)

Il se leva d'un bond en sortant son téléphone, appela Makka-chin et me demanda de le prendre en photo. J'attrapai son téléphone et attendis qu'il prenne la pose. Ce fut un grand moment de rigolade. Viktor voulait absolument que Makka-chin soit avec lui sur la photo, mais également que l'on voit le château derrière lui, l'empêchant de se mettre accroupi. Nous mîmes bien dix minutes à réussir à prendre une seule photo potable. Nous finîmes par y arriver, bien que quelque peu dérangés par les passants qui se demandaient qui était ce bel étranger. Nous avons ponctué cette magnifique journée par la visite dudit château.

Je continuai l'entraînement intensif pendant encore une semaine. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, montant sur le pèse-personne, je m'aperçus que, enfin, j'avais retrouvé mon poids d'avant la finale du Grand Prix. Heureux, je courus en direction de la patinoire afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Viktor, pressé de retrouver enfin la glace. Ahanant, j'arrivai enfin et dépassai les triplées, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi, et sans vraiment écouter ce qu'elles disaient... Peut-être aurais-je dû... Ce fut après m'être fait littéralement arrêté par la porte de la patinoire que le drame éclata, en la personne de Yuri Plisetsky :

-Arrivé ! J'en peux plus...

-Yuri...

-Les filles ! Je pèse le même poids que pour la finale ! Viktor va enfin me laisser patiner...

Je ne fis pas attention au fait qu'elles essayaient d'attirer mon attention sur quelqu'un. J'en fus pour mes frais ... Alors que je poussai les portes de la patinoire pour y entrer, je me pris un énorme coup de pied dans le dos. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive, je me prenais le comptoir en pleine face et finis allongé par terre, sur le dos, surplombé par le Yuri russe, qui profita de ma position pour m'écraser le visage avec son pied.

-Tout est de ta faute ! Excuse-toi !

Alors que j'essayai de le calmer, une pensée me traversa : _Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Pourquoi il est en rogne ?_ J'entendis, en fond, les triplées se parler :

-Les Yuri du Japon et de Russie sont réunis !

-Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

Yuri finit par me laisser me relever. S'accoudant au comptoir, il m'expliqua enfin la raison de son emportement, et aussi de sa présence au Japon...

-Il m'avait promis de me composer un programme. À toi aussi ?

La question me prit de court.

-On n'a pas réfléchi jusque là...

-Hein ? Me dit-il en tapant du pied. Il a pris une année sabbatique, à quoi tu penses ? Choisis un coach d'ici ! Tu chialais aux chiottes après la finale. Viktor perd son temps en t'entraînant !

 _ _Ce mec...__ Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire _._ _ _Il a une dent contre moi...__

 _-_ Ravale ce sourire !

-C'est pas à moi d'en décider, discute-s-en avec lui.

Je pris alors la direction de l'entrée de la salle où se trouvait la glace, sûr d'y trouver Viktor. __Viktor est venu à Hasetsu de lui-même... Pour m'entraîner.__ _J'ouvris les portes qui menaient à la glace et me figeais en voyant Viktor danser sur une musique que lui seul entendait. Derrière moi, j'entendis Yuri dire :_

 _-C'est... Il avait monté cette chorégraphie pour son programme court._

 _Nous nous accoudâmes à la barrière entourant la patinoire._

 _-Il avait déjà commencé à préparer la nouvelle saison, mais il se posait des questions. Il tiens absolument à surprendre les spectateurs. Il a fait le tour du monde, mais son public ne se laisse plus surprendre. Ça l'affecte énormément. C'est pire que la mort pour lui, de manquer d'imagination. S'il ne patine pas cette saison, qu'il me file son programme... Moi, je serais capable de le surprendre le public. Pour gagner le Grand Prix dès mon passage en senior, J'ai besoins de Viktor !_

 _Je le regardais, interloqué._ _ _Hein ? Gagner ?__ _Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration pour crier._

 _-T'as l'air en forme, Viktor !_

 _Viktor se retourna avec un grand sourire, et lui fit un signe de la main._

 _-T'es là, Yuri ? Yakov est vraiment sympa ! Tu voulais me parler ?_

 _Je senti Yuri se mettre à trembler de mécontentement._

 _-Alors, vu ta tête... J'aurais pas oublié un truc que je t'ai promis ?_

 _Yuri fulminait à côté de moi, regardant Viktor sortir de la glace tranquillement. Alors qu'il remettait ses protèges-lames, le plus jeune explosa._

 _-Oublier un truc ? Pour sûr que t'as oublier un truc ! Tu m'as promis une choré quand Yakov ma engueuler pour mon premier quadruple ! Et je te retrouve ici, à vouloir élever un porcelet ? Tu compte tenir comment ta promesse si tu reste au Japon ?_

 _-Hahahaha ! Désolé, désolé ! Ça m'était sorti de la tête ! Mais bon, tu sais que ça arrive souvent._

 _-Ouais, j'avais capté, mais une promesse est une promesse ! Tu me dois une choré, Viktor ! Rentre en Russie !_

 _Je ressenti comme un coup au cœur à ses paroles. Mon regard passa de Yuri à Viktor qui était lui aussi interloqué. Il fini par se reprendre et réfléchi, prenant son menton entre ses doigts._

 _-Yosh ! J'ai une idée ! Je vous en ferais une sur la musique de mon programme court._

 _-Hein ? Avec le même morceau ? Nous nous exclamâmes en même temps._

 _-Bah, plein de versions existent. Je me demandais laquelle utiliser. Je concevrais des programmes adaptés à chacun de vous._

 _Il leva le doigt, comme s'il était en classe, puis le descendit afin de nous pointer._

 _-Vous les présenterez dans une semaine ! On verra bien qui surprend le public !_

 _Je me mis a paniquer._

 _-Du calme, je n'aime pas les jeux à gage... m'exclamais-je en agitant les mains devant moi._

 _-J'accepte de participer si tu obéis au vainqueur. Me coupa Yuri, le pointant à son tour du doigt._

 _Viktor paru encore plus enthousiaste._

 _-Ça me plaît bien !_

 _Nous fûmes soudain coupés par les triplées, qui, comme à leurs habitudes, nous avaient espionnés._

 _-Un instant !_

 _-On va gérer l'organisation de ce match. Le Yuri Russe et le Yuri Japonais vont s'affronter ! On va organiser une pure soirée !_

 _Viktor parut aussi enthousiaste que les filles. Yuri et moi, moins... Mais ils ne nous laissèrent pas le choix. Une fois les détails réglés avec les filles, Viktor décréta qu'il était grand temps de rentrer._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _A peine arrivés dans la chambre de Viktor, Yuri commença à râler..._

 _-Quelle baraque pourrie. Où est ma chambre ?_

 _J'avoue avoir été grandement surpris de sa question. Il doit dormir ici ? Mais il n'y a pas de réservation à son nom pourtant..._

 _-Tu dors ici?_

 _-C'est de la triche si t'es seul avec Viktor. Je reste ici, pigé ?_

 _J'ouvris les bras et dit :_

 _-J'ai pas vraiment le choix._

 _-Les Onsen sont vraiment géniaux, ajouta Viktor, amusé._

 _-Je vais pas me baigner en public ! Rétorqua Yuri. Bonne nuit, nous lança-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui._

 _Nous entendîmes alors des grognements d'estomac. Je n'eus pas le temps de régir que Yuri rouvrais la porte violemment._

 _-J'ai la dalle et envie d'un bain !_

 _Je descendis donc lui préparer une bassine d'eau chaude afin qu'il puisse se baigner tranquillement et loin des « yeux pervers » des japonais. Pendant qu'il se lave, je demandais à ma mère de lui préparer un repas pour le substanter. Yuri nous rejoignit alors que je finissais de dresser la table. Nous nous sommes installés tout les trois. A peine le plat posé sur la table, Yuri se mis à manger comme s'il ne l'avais pas fait depuis des jours, sous l'œil ravis de ma mère. Il du trouver le plat bon puisqu'il s'exclama :_

 _-Ça tue !_

 _-Le porc pané est excellent. Lui répondit Viktor._

 _-T'as ramener du monde, Yuri ? Demanda Mari en ouvrant la porte, sans doute attirée par la voix de Yuri qui se retourna , mécontent._

 _Maman se tourna vers marie et lui dit, essayant sans succès d'être discrète._

 _-Ce garçon s'appelle aussi Yuri._

 _-Ça va être compliqué... Répliqua Marie. Elle le pointa du doigt. Tu seras Yurio._

 _Yurio s'indigna mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Marie repris._

 _-Tu dors où Yurio ?_

 _Ce à quoi je répondit_

 _-A l'étage..._

 _-Dans le placard ? Faut que j'aille débarrasser !_

 _Elle commença à partir avant de se raviser et de me demander de venir l'aider. Je me levais et commençais à la suivre quand j'entendis Viktor parler avec Yurio._

 _-Ça te vas bien, Yurio._

 _-Boucle-la ! J'ai un prénom !_

 _Suite à quoi Viktor rit. Cela me fit prendre conscience d'une chose..._ _ _Je vois, ça ne fait aucun doute... L'autre Yuri a plus d'ambition... Il veut remporter le grand prix dès sa première participation. En plus, il est détendu devant Viktor. Moi, par contre... Je suis naze...__ _J'oubliais la demande de Marie et décida d'aller réfléchir en patinant. Je courus à l'Ice Castel._

 _xxxXXXxxx_

 _Le lendemain commença notre entraînement. Après le petit déjeuner, Viktor nous fit courir de chez moi à l'Ice Castel alors que lui était à vélo. Il salua joyeusement le vieux pêcheur, demandant à Yurio de le saluer également. Ce à quoi il lui répondit de ne pas l'appeler Yurio. Nous arrivâmes enfin et nous avons enfin pu chausser nos patin. Alors que je les lassais, je réfléchis. L'entraînement_ _ _commence enfin. J'ai raté ma dernière saison. Je dois me donner à fond... En commençant par gagner ce concours Onsen on Ice ! Après, je viserais le Grand Prix !__

 _Alors que nous étions tout deux, Yurio et moi, face à Viktor, il commença à nous expliquer._

 _-D'abord, on va écouter le morceau. Il le mis en route et laissa la musique défiler un peu avant de reprendre. Deux arrangements existent, avec des thèmes différents. L'Eros et l'Agapé sont deux sortes d'amour. Vous y avez déjà réfléchi ?_

 _L'un comme l'autre lui avons répondu que non. Il reprit._

 _-D' 'est ce que vous ressentez en écoutant ce morceau ?_

 _Je fermais les yeux et me laissais imprégner par le morceau._

 _-Une sensation pure et immaculée, comme quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas l'amour._

 _-Ce morceau me gave. Me coupa Yurio. L'innocence qu'il dégage me fait vomir. Et il mima un vomissement en tirant la langue._

 _-Okay ! Répondit Viktor. Il changea de musique et une autre démarra, extrêmement différente. Je décidait de parler le premier de nouveau._

 _-Ca ne renvoie pas la même chose..._

 _Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir que Yurio me coupa de nouveau la parole, les poings sur les hanches._

 _-Viktor, je choisis celui-ci !_

 _Viktor repris comme si Yurio n'avait pas parler._

 _-Le premier morceau est ''De l'amour : Agapé''. Il chante l'amour inconditionnel. Le second est ''De l'amour : Eros''. Il célèbre l'amour charnel. Je veux que vous dansiez sur des compos aux thèmes opposés. Pour la répartition... Je done Eros à Yuri, s'exclama-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Puis en pointant Yurio : et Agapé à Yurio !_

 _Nous sommes restés figés quelques secondes avant que je ne me mette à paniquer. Yurio, lui, se mit en colère._

 _-L'inverse nous correspond plus !_

 _Ce à quoi Viktor répondit :_

 _-Il faut déjouer les attentes du public pour arriver à le surprendre ! C'est ma devise. En gros... Vous êtes bien plus prévisibles que vous le croyez. Ayez un peu de personnalité ! On dit souvent qu'il faut façonner son image. Le public vous prends pour un porcelet et un chaton. Vous avez une semaine pour obtenir un bon niveau. Sans chorégraphie. Mais vous êtes mes fans, donc vous y arriverez._

 _Pendant son petit discours, je réussi à me calmer. Mais je n'eus une fois de plus pas le temps de parler, Yurio me devançant._

 _-Compris, je bouclerais ton ''Agapé''. Mon passage en senior en dépend ! Ton programme me donnera la victoire !_

 _-Gagner, c'est ton boulot. Bon, si je le danse, je gagnerais à coup sûr._

 _Yurio frappa la glace du bout de son patin, frustré, puis me pointa du pouce._

 _-Si je le bat, tu rentre en Russie avec moi ! Et tu m'entraîne ! Je te le demande !_

 _Me prenant par surprise, Viktor lui accorda sa demande puis se tourna vers moi, alors que je regardais mes patins afin de réfléchir._

 _-Et toi, Yuri ? Qu'est ce que tu souhaite ?_

 _Je n'eus même pas besoins de réfléchir, la réponse me venant d'elle même. Ma voix s'affermissant au fur et à mesure que ma détermination augmentait._

 _-Je veux qu'on mange un porc panné ensemble. Ma réponse eu le mérite de les étonner tout deux. Je veux gagner plein de fois et manger autant de porc pané ! Je danserais ''Eros'' ! J'y mettrai toutes les forces !_

 _Viktor eu un grand sourir._

 _-Génial, j'adore quand tu dis ça !_


End file.
